maryskelternightmaresfandomcom-20200213-history
Thumbelina
Thumbelina is a member of the Blood Maidens and one of the playable characters in Mary Skelter: Nightmares. Profile Thumbelina is a member of the Blood Maidens, and the eldest sister to Snow White and Sleeping Beauty. She takes pride in being the oldest in the group, often being strict with Jack and berating him. Even in times in which Jack accomplishes a task or does something meritorious, she cannot bring her self to praise him, which causes her to appear bashful at times. Personality Thumbelina can best be described as a "tsundere", or someone who tends to volley back and forth between a hostile front and a gentle one, particularly in regards to expressing any sort of affectionate feelings. Her Blood Libido manifests as an inclination towards curling up in a small space for any number of reasons, from moping to fear. Commonly the former, as her tsundere personality results in her being unable to express her feelings or even end up putting her foot in her mouth. Relationships * Snow White and Sleeping Beauty: As the eldest of the sisters, Thumbelina feels obligated to put her best example on display for them and everyone else to see. * Red Riding Hood: While Red Riding Hood may have seniority as a Blood Maiden of Dawn, Thumbelina prides in being the eldest chronologically. While she doesn't butt heads with Red Riding Hood over being the Blood Team's older sister or anything like that, she won't hold her tongue for someone with seniority. * Jack: As the only male of the Blood Team and a valuable asset for avoiding Blood Skelter despite his lack of combat ability, Thumbelina has some mixed feelings regarding having Jack around. Most of it stems from how Jack always seems to get into the most awkward situations with the other Blood Maidens, though she gets particularly riled up when it's her or her sisters who end up in such a moment. Story Nightmares Pre-game Thumbelina was the eldest of three orphaned sisters alongside Sleeping Beauty and Snow White, who were all adopted by Lady Michiru of the Order of the Sun. Later, Professor Tohjima discovered their Blood Maiden powers and recruited them into Dawn. Chapter 2 Thumbelina is deployed with her sisters to a mission in the Graveyard area, but they are ambushed by a Nightmare. Thumbelina diverts the beast's attention to allow her sisters to flee, and she is captured. Mary Skelter 2 Pre-game Thumbelina and her sisters were recruited for Dawn due to their Blood Maiden powers, but following accusations of Cinderella murdering Hitsuka, she decides to rejoin the Order with her sisters. Power and Abilities Personal Skills Tiny Princess is Thumbelina's Blood Ability that allows her to shrink various items and return them to normal size. Some items work better shrunken, while consumables cannot return to regular size after being shrunk. Massacre Skills Jobs * Magician: Thumbelina's default Job is a skill-oriented, rear-line job. Its powerful magic makes up for its lower defense. (Shared with Hameln *in Nightmares* & Little Mermaid.) *'Therapist: A specialist in healing who can restore HP, heal ailments, and can even revive allies.' (Shared with Little Mermaid's default Job & Hameln *in Nightmares*.) *'Counselor: A Job that specializes in providing support to party members through buffs.' (Shared with Hameln *in Nightmares* & Little Mermaid.) *'Necromancer: A Job that specializes in weakening enemies through debuffs.' (Shared with Hameln's default Job *in Nightmares* & Little Mermaid.) *'Blood Witch: A Job that masterfully uses blood-based attacks on the battlefield.' (Shared with Hameln *in Nightmares* & Little Mermaid.) Trivia * Thumbelina is named after the titular character from the Danish fairy tale Thumbelina. ** Thumbelina's Blood Ability and small stature is inspired by her fairy tale counterpart. ** Thumbelina's capture by a Nightmare is parallel to the capture of her fairy tale counterpart by a toad. Category:Characters Category:Blood Maidens